A Vacation to Hawaii
by Chearie
Summary: What happens when the SK gang decides to go on vacation to an island getaway to Hawaii? Its teenagers gone wild! It’s not just all fun and games, love will bloom and relationships will be on their way! Hawaii will never know what hit them!COMPLETED
1. IM BORED!

Authors note: Yup this is my third fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it . And oh yea…I do NOT own shaman king. Yea I also have some other stories that I still didn't finish yet. You and Me is coming along great! Yea you people might think that I'm crazy but I have so many ideas in my head!

Summary: What happens when the SK gang decides to go on vacation to an island getaway to Hawaii? Its teenagers gone wild! It's not just all fun and games, love will bloom and relationships will be on their way! Hawaii will never know what hit them!

Title: A Vacation to Hawaii

Chapter: I'm bored!

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika screamed over the phone. It was a long time since Pirika has spoken to her brother. Because of school and work the whole gang has split up. Including Yoh and Anna. As the days of high school passed they all went to separate colleges.

"Oww, what?" The young Ainu answered. He knew who it was the second he heard that voice.

"I'm bored and summer vacation is days away and we still don't have plans yet."

"SO?"

"I know!" Pirika said cheerfully.

"O god…" HoroHoro said knowing that his crazy sister has thought of another wacky idea.

"Hold on I'll three-way call Tammy"

"Ok" he sighed at least he had someone to talk to besides his crazy sister.

"Hello?" Tamao answered.

"HII TAMMY!" Pirika smiled happily. She almost wanted to hug the phone

Tamao answered in a cheerful voice. "Hi"

"Hi Tamao" Horo said while he sweat dropped at what Pirika said.

"Hi there"

"OK can we quit the hi's and Onii-chan call Yoh and Tammy call Anna" Pirika shouted.

"Ok" They both answered.

Later the whole SK gang was on the phone. It was just like high school. Everyone would get on the phone for about an hour or so before hanging up. But everything changed now.

"So what's the big idea of calling me in the middle of the night?" Macchi asked.

"I was about to eat my oranges" Yoh sobbed.

"Yea and I was about to drink my milk in peace until the phone rang." Ren said in a mad tone.

Anna smiled. It was like the good old days until they all separated and went off to start their freshmen year in college.

"Lets go on vacation for the summer!" Pirika yelped over the phone.

"Cool! Vacation! Where!" Macchi suddenly became fully awake.

"I dunno where do you people want to go?" Pirika asked.

"How about America I have always wanted to see the empire state building." Tamao said.

"SIX FLAGS!" Macchi screamed over the phone while everyone held the phone away from their ear.

"I dunno" Ren said " They all sound so boring."

"SIX FLAGS BORING! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Macchi once again screamed over the phone.

"Um…How about Hawaii?" Anna asked.

"YEA!" This time it was Yoh.

"Hahaha I have always wanted to see Ren in a skirt." Horo laughed hysterically

"KISAMA!" Ren screamed over the phone while his face was filled with fury.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hao went their once. He said that there was nice scene's there and it was pretty fun neh Aniki" Yoh asked.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets start packing and go!" Pirika yelped.

"Umm…we don't have tickets." Tamao mouthed over the phone.

"Niceee…." Yoh replied.

"Otouto I have it under control" Hao chuckled.

"You do?" Anna asked.

"Yea I can get the tickets easily from my friend Ryu." Hao said.

"GREAT!" Macchi screamed.

"Can you keep it down, Mari is trying to sleep." Mari told her friend.

"Ok guys Mari's complaining now, So I'll talk to you people later." Macchi said as she looked at her watch.

"Yea I have to get my rest anyway tomorrow is my presentation" Anna replied.

"Why talk on the phone when we can meet?" Pirika said cheerfully.

"Ok how about this we all meet at Nichrome's house tomorrow after school at 3:30"Yoh answered.

"Nichrome's in here?" Macchi asked.

"Huh?" Nichrome answered in a sleepy voice.

"HIII NICHROME!"

"Hi Macchi" Nichrome said with a yawn.

"Ok so we'll meet at Nichrome's house?" Ren asked.

"Yup" Tamao answered.

"Ok night night people." Pirika yawned.

"Good night "They all said and hung up the phone.

The next day Anna got dressed in her school assigned uniform and went to school like any other normal day. But when she got out, there was a certain someone that was waiting for her at the main entrance way. She came closer and saw Yoh.

"Nice day isn't it huh?" Yoh asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought since our schools weren't that far apart I thought we might go to Nichrome's house together." Yoh said as he lit up a smile.

Anna blushed and nodded.

When they arrived at Nichrome's house everyone was already there but since Yoh and Anna walked in together everyone's mouth drop open.

"What?" Anna said with an ice cold stare.

Yoh just chuckled. They knew that Yoh and Anna was engaged but then never acted like they were. They usually saw Yoh panting and sweating when he was next to Anna.

"I guess things change since high school." Hao said.

"HEY!" Yoh shouted. "Come on lets go inside." Yoh continued.

"What do you think we have been trying to figure out all this time?" Ren asked.

"Nichrome didn't get home yet!" Macchi sobbed.

"I know a way." Hao said as he went to the back and leaped over a fence.

Five minuets later they heard a click at the door.

"Aniki! You opened the door!" Yoh shouted.

"How?" Horo asked.

"I got my ways" Hao smirked.

"The looser is sleeping." Anna said while she walked around Nichrome's house.

Macchi yelled but no use.

"I know what to do" Ren snickered.

Next thing you know he came in with a big bucket of ice cold water and poured it on Nichrome.

"AHHHHHH!" Nichrome shot up and ran around in his boxers.

"Hahaha" Macchi laughed at him hysterically.

While Nichrome was changing everyone was discussing what they should do when they got to Hawaii. And besides tomorrow was the last day of school.

The next day after school everyone started packing. All they knew that it was going to be a vacation to the island of Hawaii, but it was much more when they get there.

Hope you like it plz read and review yea i know this chappiee was sorta boring but ill make it more interesting for the forwarding chapiees


	2. WERE OFF!

Author's note: A BIG THANK YOU to all the reviewers! I feel so happy :sniff: ok now on with the story! and I do not own shaman king!

Title: A Vacation to Hawaii

Chapter: Were Off!

"Hurry up Anna" As the car beeped outside.

"People are so dam impatient these days." Anna thought.

When Anna went outside she saw a long limo.

"Must be one of the Asakura's limos" She thought once again.

"Come on load the trunk and let's go!" Macchi shouted one more time.

The chauffer put Anna's luggage in the trunk and went back to the driver's seat.

"Wow" Anna said coldly.

"To Izumo's Airport" Yoh cried out to the driver.

"Yes Yoh-sama"

"Oh I wonder what this button does." Horo said while she pressed a red button on the remote control.

"NO!" Yoh cried out.

But it was too late. Air bags popped in front of everyone's face. The big, poofy, giant air bags basically covered the whole limo.

Anna got irritated and swung her itako beads around Horo's neck making him choke.

"GAH...c-can't breath!" Horo said while the beads are wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I swear you do that one more time and you'll regret you were even put in this world." Anna said it in a cold voice but really she was having fun torturing him at the same time.

Every one laughed hysterically.

Two hours passed and everyone was bored half to death.

"Ok! THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Macchi shouted to the driver.

"Stop the car old man and I'm driving." She continued.

"Umm…isn't it the mans job to drive since he is the chauffer?" Tamao asked.

"But this old hag is driving like half a mile per hour!" Macchi exclaimed as she got in the drivers seat and told the chauffer to get in the passenger seat next to her.

"Miss. Macchi I don't think-"

"Don't worry I had my drivers license already and you won't get fired." Macchi said while she started up the vehicle.

"WOAH!" Pirika exclaimed as she was about to put her lipgloss on.

Everyone saw her face and pink lipgloss was smeared all over her lip. Everyone laughed.

"Har Har really funny" Pirika said as she took a tissue and wiped the lipgloss off of her face.

"Here's an extra tissue" Tamao said while she handed tissues to her.

"Thanks Tammy" Pirika said as she hugged her friend.

"Where here at Izumo's international airport." The chauffer said.

"Yay!" Pirika squealed.

"Come on the plane is going to leave in forty minuets!" Macchi exclaimed from afar. She held her own luggage and boarded the plane.

Everyone got their own luggage and boarded the plane as well.

"Who do you sit with?" Pirika asked Tamao in curiosity.

"Your big brother" Tamao blushed as she said it. Everyone knew that she had a crush on Horo for a long time already but they never got to admit it.

Pirika smirked and then turned to Anna.

"Anna who do you sit with?" Pirika asked her blond hair friend.

"That Bakaro fiancé of mine" Anna pointed to Yoh while she was putting her luggage in the storage place.

Pirika asked all her friends where they were sitting,

"Ren-kun?" Pirika asked.

"What do you want now?" Ren asked in annoyance.

"Where do you sit?"

"Where do you think?"

"Umm…I don't know."

"Next to you Sherlock"

"Yay!" Pirika squealed once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take a seat. We will be talking off in five minuets." The loudspeaker said.

Five hours later on the plane….

"Great view neh Anna?" Yoh asked with one of his smiles.

"Yea great…" Anna said coldly.

"Come on watch it with me."

"Watch it by yourself. And besides I'm sleepy."

"Oh…ok Anna." Yoh said it with puppy dog eyes.

"He looks so cute when he pouts" Anna thought.

Anna looked out the window. It was truly a magnificent view. It calmed her mind and she drifted off to sleep.

Yoh felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Anna she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Yoh smiled and tried his best to not wake her up. He stared at her for the whole day.


	3. speaking gibberish

Author's note: Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! I'm so happy :sniff: now I do not own shaman king and on with the chappiee!

Title: A Vacation to Hawaii

Chapter: Speaking gibberish

Yoh gazed at Anna. Anna looks so peaceful when she was asleep. Yoh took his and stroke Anna's hair. It was so silky.

"Ladies and gentlemen lunch will be served in fifteen minuets" The loudspeaker said.

Anna opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw Yoh by her side.

Yoh knew what was coming. One of Anna's painful slaps.

Anna just smiled and looked at Yoh.

"Hi" Anna said with a smile.

"Err…hi" Yoh said sheepishly.

"What?" Anna snapped.

Yoh chuckled. "Nothing and glad your awake. They said that lunch will be served in 15 minutes."

"Oh ok then wake me up in fifteen minuets" Anna said as she laid her head on Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh smiled and looked at his fiancé.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ren-kun I want ice cream!" Pirika squealed.

"Not now their serving lunch"

"Please Ren-kun" Pirika pouted.

"Fine"

"Yay!"

When Pirika was about to get up she tripped on something and fell on Ren.

Pirika and Ren blushed madly. Pirika got up and took Ren's hand.

"Come on Ren-kun" Pirika said cheerfully.

Ren took her hand and to get they went to get ice cream.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"What would you young couple like?" The flight attendant said as she pushed the cart in front of Tamao and Horo.

Tamao blushed and Horo just laughed sheepishly.

"We'll take the steak" Horo said.

"And may I interest you in some drinks and desserts?"

"Umm…how about plain water?" Tamao said shyly.

"Sure and I want chocolate as dessert!" Horo grinned.

"I would like a cupcake" Tamao said as the flight attendant gave then their food.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Anna wake up" Yoh said as he shoke Anna's shoulder.

Anna opened her eyes and saw the flight attendant in front of them.

"What would you like to eat today?" The Flight attendant asked.

"I'll take a sandwich" Anna smiled.

"And I'll have the Salisbury steak" Yoh chuckled.

"And may I interest you in any fruits, drinks or dessert?"

Yoh spotted an orange. "Oranges!" Yoh shouted.

"We'll take an 4 oranges, 2 slices of cake and 2 cups orange juice" Anna said as the flight attendant gave them their food.

"Mmm…thish ting ish goo" Yoh mumbled as she ate.

"What did I tell you?" Anna said in an irritating voice. "And this food is not goo Bakaro" She continued.

Yoh swallowed his food. "I mean this thing is good!"

Anna ate her food and drank her juice while Yoh ate his oranges.

OOOOOOOOOO

Five hours passed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now in Hawaii please remain seated until the plane fully stops and enjoy your stay" The loud speaker said.

Thirty minuets later they took their luggage's and got out of the plane.

"THERES OUR HOTEL!" Macchi said as she pointed to a large building surrounded by palm trees.

"Come on lets check in" Yoh said.

"Aloha" One of the men said as they entered.

"Aloha!" Macchi said as she ran to the front desk.

"Howzit?" A green hair boy asked.

"Huh?" Hao asked.

"How's who?" Horo said.

"Howzit" The green haired boy said again.

"Uhh…dude we don't speak gibberish its America speak American." Macchi said as she carried her luggage and went to her hotel room number that the woman gave her.

"It means what's up in Hawaiian" Lyserg said politely. (Hah yea I learned some Hawaiian by watching the movie fifty first dates with Adam sandler and Drew Berrymore in it)

"Haha Oh yea I knew that" Hao chuckled.

"Sure you did Aniki"

"Heh yea…I was uhh…testing your Hawaiian skills" Hao said sarcastically.

"Hah sure you were" Horo said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well here we are." Pirika said as she took her card and slipped it in the door.

She walked in with Anna, and Tamao.

"Wow this place is pretty neat" Pirika said as she dumped her luggage on her bed.

"I never saw a hotel room with 3 beds before" Tamao said as she was sliding the balcony door open.

"Yea and their queen size beds." Anna said expressionless.

"I can see the whole beach from here!" Tamao exclaimed.

"Come on lets go see guys room" Pirika shouted.

All three of them walked down the hall to fond room 5B.

"Where the hell is room 5B?" Anna asked in a irritated voice.

"I don't know I mean this is the 5th floor" Tamao said worried.

"Excuse me can you help us find room 5B?" Pirika asked a woman.

"Room 5B is a different hotel suit you have to pay extra for it that's why it's connected to the privet pool" The woman said as she gave Pirika the directions.

"The guys went to a better room then us" Anna said as she sweat dropped.

"Aww that's no fair" Pirika sobbed.

"Come on lets find Macchi and Mari I know what to do" Anna smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nice neh Aniki?" Yoh asked his brother.

"Yup its pretty cool just hope the girls wont mind if we borrow their room." Hao chuckled as he unpacked their stuff.

"What do you mean?" Horo asked.

"He means that this room is suppose to be for the girls and the other two room are suppose to be reserved for us you bimbo" Ren said.

"Yea I knew that" Horo chuckled as he unpacked and went to the bathroom and changed.

"So otouto did you pack the sunscreen?" Hao asked his brother.

"Sun screen?" Yoh asked puzzled.

"You mean you forgot the sunscreen." Hao sweat dropped.

"No one told me to bring anything!" Yoh exclaimed as he started to unpack his stuff.

"Let me see what you have in there" Hao said as he walked over to Yoh's bed.

Hao sweat dropped and bonked his brother on the head.

"Oww what did you do that for?" Yoh sobbed.

"For being a idiot all you packed was 5 pairs of clothing and a huge bag of oranges!"

"Hey you know I cant leave my poor oranges at home alone!"

"Bakaro" Hao said as he took a pillow and bopped it on Yoh's head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"THEY WHAT!" Macchi exclaimed as she heard about what the boys had done.

"Mari is so disappointed" Mari said as she was holding chuck.

"Bummer" Tamao said.

"Yea we need revenge." Pirika squealed.

Anna smirked. "Candy is sweet but revenge is sweeter"

"Haha you can say that again" Macchi said.

"But then what will we do?" Mari asked.

"I know just the plan" Macchi snickered.

The girls huddled and talked about their "plan"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"NOOOO ANIKI THAT NOT ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Yoh sobbed as he tried to stop Hao from throwing away his oranges.

"Bakaro" Ren said as he drank his milk.

Suddenly they all heard a knock on the door.

"Horo go open it" Hao said.

"No you go open it" Horo retorted.

"Fine I'll go open it Bakaros" Ren exclaimed as he got out to the showers only with his towel wrapped around his looking like a girl and his hair was down because he just came out to the showers.

When Ren finally approached the door Hao snickered knowing what would happen. Then suddenly Ren widened his eyes and his mouth hung open while there was a couple of flashes and giggles at the door.

"KISAMA!" Ren exclaimed as Ren shut the door.

The girls ran back into their room laughing their heads off.


	4. Miss Ren

Author's note: Thank you to all the reviewers! I never thought being an authoress in Fan fiction would do me food in school! The English teacher gave me an A+ on my story that I wrote! Yay! Ahem. I think I should go on with the chappiee now! And I do NOT own shaman king and enjoy!

Title: A vacation to Hawaii

Chapter: Miss.Ren

"Hahahaha this is the best picture of Ren I have ever saw!" Macchi said as she bursted into laughter.

"Ren-Kun looks so-" Pirika also bursted into fits of giggles but then since she liked Ren she didn't want to make fun of him.

"Retarded, stupid, dumb should I go on?" Anna asked as she too laughed at the picture.

Tamao was laughing already when they heard something at the door. "I'll get it"

Tamao opened the door and saw Horo.

"Um…Hi" Horo said as he fixed his earpiece that looked like it connected to his mp3 player

"Hi Horo-Kun" Tamao blushed.

"_Say something don't just stand there!"_ The earpiece screeched.

"SHUT UP!" Horo shouted.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tamao asked.

"No I mean no not you um…I mean I was telling Macchi to shut up because she was too loud and we can hear her from outside"

"Oh ok then."

"_Ok Horo we need to get that picture back before Ren goes wack" _Hao said into the speaker which connected to Horo's earpiece (or u can call it the "receiver").

"Umm…can I come in?"

"Sure come right in."

"_Now ask her how she liked the stay." _Hao spoke into the speaker.

"So how do you like it in Hawaii so far?" Horo asked.

"It's fun!" Tamao did a little jump. "How about you do you like the stay?"

"_I told you this plan sucks, Horo your plan sucks!" _Ren screeched into the speaker.

"It doesn't suck!" Horo shouted.

"Umm…I didn't say that this stay sucks." Tamao said sadly.

Anna glared at Horo the whole time. She walked toward Horo and Horo gulped.

"You know what this tard really wants?" Anna asked stiffly.

"Umm…No" Tamao said shyly.

Horo was trembling with fear.

"He wants this." Anna smirked as she took out Ren's picture.

"HAHAHA! WHEN THEY SAID REN LOOKS LIKE A GIRL I DIDN'T THINK THAT HE IS A GIRL IN THIS PICTURE!" Horo laughed hysterically.

Anna sweat dropped. She came closer to Horo and yanked his earpiece off.

"_Oh crap she figured us out!" _ Hao gulped.

"You buttholes should have known better then to do this." Anna said coldly.

"They just want his picture back Anna" Tamao said.

"If the great and mighty Chinese shaman is afraid of getting insulted by this one measly picture that shows how great he is" Macchi laughed.

"K-K-KISAMA!" Ren came bursting in the door.

"Anna I think you should please give Ren back his picture." Yoh sobbed. "He threatened me saying that he would kill all my beautiful oranges if we don't help him get his picture back" He continued.

Hao just stood there blinking.

"And you what have you been doing?" Anna asked as she cocked eye at Hao.

Hao just shrugged.

"You boys are so dam hopeless" Anna sighed as she smacked Ren.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Ren shouted.

"If you really want the picture back then here" Anna held the picture between her pointer and middle finger.

Ren was about to grab it when.

"Mari here" Anna tossed the picture to Mari like a Frisbee.

"Please Anna have mercy for my poor oranges!" Yoh sobbed.

"So all of you dimwits want the picture back?" Anna asked.

All of the guys nodded. Suddenly Anna and Macchi smirked.

"I don't think this a good time to play monkey in the middle Anna" Tamao said shyly.

"Oh come on this a vacation break away from the torture chamber" Macchi said.

"Mari over here" Macchi shouted to Mari.

Mari threw the picture to Macchi. When Horo was about to grab it he slipped on Pirika's facial cream and that squirted all over Ren's face.

Pirika was now furious. "ONII-CHAN! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SAVED UP FOR THAT!" Pirika said as she marched up to Horo.

"This is going to be fun" Anna smirked.

The picture was now in Macchi's hands. "Tamao here" Macchi threw the picture to Tamao. All the guys headed for Tamao's direction until Ren tripped on Anna's bandana and made a foot print in it.

Anna grew angry. "I swear…"

"Uh oh" Yoh and Hao gulped.

"You ever, ever, and I mean EVER step in this room or my clothes you will regret that you ever met me!" Anna shouted.

"Anna?" Yoh asked as he tried to calm Anna down.

"Don't Anna me" Anna said coldly as she turned around.

"You are going to pay" Anna said as she stared at Ren coldly.

"And what are you going to do?" Ren asked.

"That's not a very good thing to do Ren-kun" Pirika squealed.

Hao smirked.

"Mari take out the camera." Anna said.

"Hai!" Mari said as she dug into her luggage.

"Ok now ACTION!" Macchi said as she held the camera up close to Anna and Ren.

_**SLAPP!**_

"Great that's it!" Macchi said.

"We need more action here people!" Hao laughed.

"Ughh..." Anna said as she flicked her hand.

"My hand is now covered with facial cream." Anna said in disgust.

"Serves you right" Ren snickered as he felt his cheek.

Anna glared at Ren.

Ren gulped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now since Miss.Ren's face is all cleansed we shall now help him look presentable." Anna snickered as Pirika took out her make up box.

"No! You are not going to make me!" Ren shouted.

"And what are you going to do?" Macchi cackled.

"Mari tied you up already to the toilet seat so you can't do anything , this is also payback for calling baby chuck an overgrown bootlegged doll." Mari said.

Ren gulped as he saw Pirika, Tamao, Anna, Mari, and Macchi hold up lipstick, lip gloss and make up supplies.

"Let me trim your eyebrows Miss. Ren their just so bushy." Pirika said happily.

"You need more mascara to bring your beautiful eyes out." Macchi snickered.

"I need to pick out a perfect outfit for you in order to make the guys just go head over heals for you" Anna smirked.

"I have to straighten your hair to make your hair look silkier." Tamao laughed.

"And Mari has to help you cut and paint your nails" Mari said as she took out bottles of Nail polish. "Which one do you prefer pink or purple?"

All the girls laughed as they went to work. Ren gulped as they came closer to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wonder what the girls will do to him" Hao said.

"I don't know" Horo shrugged.

"All I know is that Anna is going to torture him slowly, then make him apologize, after that she's going to take humiliating pictures of him, and last post it up either a place where everyone can see them or in school." Yoh chuckled.

"How do you know all of this?" Hao asked.

"Aniki I lived with Anna for years now well…except when we all had to separate to go to college that is" Yoh said sadly.

"You must know a lot about her" Horo added.

"Yea" Yoh nodded.

"And if you knew that she was the devil's child then why did you even get engaged to her in the first place?" Horo asked.

"Because Anna isn't just the ice queen we know today she is beyond that. She's in fact really nice." Yoh smiled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Horo and Hao laughed.

"What? Its true!"

"Yea and I'm the king of England" Hao continued laughing.

Suddenly the girls came out of the bathroom.

"I present you Miss. Ren" Macchi said as she bowed. The bathroom door opened and there came out Ren and the girls.

Ren was wearing pink lipgloss, had his eyebrows plucked, his nails were all sparkly and purple, his hair was straightened and down, his eyes had black mascara, his hair also had bows and last but not least he was wearing a long pink dress that was covered with laces and that looked like it was for a ball.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Yoh, Hao and Horo laughed.

"You really look like a girl." Horo laughed.

"If I wasn't dating Mari then I would have went with you" Hao teased.

"Hahaha Ren you actually look like a girl" Yoh laughed.

"Mari did Ren-kun's nails" Mari said proudly.

"Now its time to test it out." Anna snickered.

"HEY!" Ren shouted.

"If you want your picture back that is" Macchi teased.

"Now today there is supposed to be a welcome party out in front of the hotel. You have to go and find a date, dance with him and come back to us. Ask one of your retarded friends to take a picture of you to prove it to us. If we get to see it then we'll give back the picture back to you." Anna said.

"Kisama" Ren mumbled.

"Nuh uh uh" Macchi waved her index finger. "A ladies voice"

"Fine" Ren said in a high pitched tone.

The guys bursted into laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now go!" Anna said as she pushed Ren into the dance floor.

"You go girl" Hao gave a thumbs up at Ren.

"I'm not a girl!" Ren squealed.

"HAHAHAHHA!" the gang bursted into laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's it for now please read and review so how was it::smilies:


	5. Miss Ren goes dancing

Author's note:sneezes: Kesshou is sick today. Gomen nasai for not updating. My computer broke down….Again. :Sigh: Today I had to stay in bed all day with a wet towel on my head. And it kept falling off too. Well now I'll try to update as fast as I can beuase my computer broke down and I have to type all of the chapters all over again . :sniffle:

Title: A Vacation to Hawaii

Chapter: Miss. Ren goes Dancing

"Come on lets go get dressed" Pirika squealed as all of them tip toe back to their rooms.

Ren saw what they were doing. His friends left him all alone in a dress, bows, polished nails, and last but not least looking like a girl.

"Hey sexy" A Masculine voice called out as he touched Ren's butt.

"What did you say?" Ren asked as he turned around.

"You are late" The man said.

"Am I suppose to meet you here?" Ren asked.

"Remember? Your dad said that were out tonight" He said as he gave Ren a peck on the cheek.

Ren grew irritated. He had to do something. Ren took his right hand and slapped him.

"How about the engagement party?"

"Go fuck yourself" Ren said as he walked away.

Guys were staring and drooling over Ren.

_What the hell did I get myself into now_ Ren thought

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Anna what are you going to wear?" Pirika asked.

"I might as wear the dress that you gave me for my birthday" Anna mumbled. Anna never liked dresses except for her black one.

"You have to take that bandana off too." Pirika added.

"No I am not going to take my bandana off" Anna said as she went into the bathroom.

"No please at least, how about this. I'll straighten your hair for you." Pirika said as she picked out a dress.

"Fine dam I never like my hair anyway." Anna's voice muffled through the bathroom door. Anna's hair was always sort of frizzy that's why she never takes her bandana off.

"Are you done yet?" Pirika shouted.

"Okay!" Anna exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom. There Anna had a fantastic new black Gucci dress on that Pirika spent a fortune on for her. The dress fits her perfectly. It showed her slim figure that she never knew she had. The dress reached her ankle. She had perfect black Versance dress shoes on that matched her dress.

"You look soo pretty!" Pirika squealed.

"Yea Yea now what did you say about my hair I couldn't hear you" Anna asked.

Pirika took out her hair iron and some hair products. She sat next to Anna while she trimmed, cut and straightened Anna's hair.

"You didn't say anything about cutting nor trimming" Anna shouted.

"Yea I know I thought you would freak out once I told you" Pirika said proudly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Tamao what are you going to wear?" Macchi asked.

"Ah hah here it is" Tamao said as she took out a dress that looked like it was made by Versance. It was white, and the bottom was cut diagonally. It sparkled in the light. It looked like it was never worn before. ( I think Versance is pronounced as ver-san-s)

"Didn't you wear that to Anna and Yoh's engagement party?" Mari asked.

"Yea"

"Oh look at the time we have to get dressed." Tamao added.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Were all set?" Hao asked the guys that were all in crisp black or white tuxedoes.

Yoh nodded.

"Come on lets go we said that we'd meet the girls an hour ago but Horo had to do his hair." Hao sighed.

"Come on lets go Aniki" Yoh said as they all walked out of their hotel suite.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh where are they?" Pirika said worried.

"Dam we have been waiting for an hour now." Anna said in her usual voice.

"Come on lets go dance instead." Macchi said as she took her purse and put it down on the table. (Award isn't it. Macchi wearing a dress.)

The rest of the girls put their purse down and went to the dance floor.

"Care to dance miss?" A masculine voice asked.

Anna gave him a glare but Pirika gave her a thumbs up.

Anna nodded. She took his hands and went to the dance floor and slow danced with him.

"Now where's Ren-kun?" Pirika asked herself.

Pirika's eyes widened as she saw Ren dance with a tall guys with a black tux on.

Suddenly she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance miss?"

Pirika nodded and smiled as she took off to the dance floor.

The guys entered and their mouths flew open. Their eyes widened partly because how the girls looks and partly because they were dancing with someone else already.

Yoh went to find Anna. When he reached the middle of the dance floor he saw Anna slow dancing with a guy. Yoh knew he had to do something.

"May I please cut in?" Yoh asked.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Anna asked.

Yoh was shocked.

"Sure you may" The guy said as he held Anna's hand and kissed it.

"Are you mad at me Anna?" Yoh asked.

"You took our hotel suite and last but not least you made us look like idiots standing there!" Anna shouted.

"I'm sorry" Yoh whispered.

"Your lucky that I'm your fiancé" Anna smiled.

"You look beautiful" Yoh said as Anna rested her head on his shoulder.

Yoh never saw Anna this beautiful. Her hair was light blond and sparkled in the spotlight. The black dress that she had on sparkled as well. Her long blond hair had changed. Pirika had given her layers. The layers had shaped her cheek bone and brought her eyes out more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dam why the hell is Tamao dancing with him!" Horo exclaimed as he stomped toward Tamao.

"Hi Horo-kun!" Tamao chirped. Tamao could tell that Horo was mad.

"Can I please cut in?" Horo asked.

"Of course" The gentlemen answered.

"Horo-kun are you mad at me?" Tamao asked.

Horo managed to crack a smile.

"No you know theres a lot of pervs out there" Horo said.

Tamao giggled.

"I'm just looking out for you" Horo chuckled.

Tamao blushed.

Care to dance?" Horo said as he held out his hands.

Tamao nodded and took Horo's hands and walked to the dance floor with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pirika was feeling left out. All her friends were dancing with the ones they live except for her.

Pirika glanced around and saw Ren signaling her to take his picture now. Pirika giggled. She had to admit Ren did look kind of funny and really girly in a dress.

"I have to go right now I'm really sorry" Pirika said as she let go of the guys hands.

"It's alright" He replied.

"But it was great dancing with you" Pirika shouted and she left the dance floor.

The man bowed and waved.

"Okay where is the camera, camera, camera, cam- there it is!" Pirika exclaimed as she took out her digital camera from her bag.

"Now I have to find Ren-kun" Pirika said as she looked around. She spotted Ren and quickly zoomed in and took a few snap shots of him.

"Move bimbo its over" Ren shouted as he saw Pirika took pictures of him.

"What I thought"

"No you didn't think, see or hear anything"

"I see how it is go I don't need you"

"At least I'm not gay" Ren snickered as he stomped toward Pirika.

"You got the pictures right?" Ren asked

"Yea" Pirika chirped.

"I'm going to go get changed." Ren shouted as he left the party.

"Great now I get to dance with Ren-kun!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna?" Yoh asked.

"Hmm?" Anna replied

"You look beautiful tonight" Yoh smiled.

"You said that for the 10th time" Anna laughed.

"Yea I know"

Anna smiled and continued dancing until the song was over.

"AANNAA!" A voice screamed from across the dance floor.

Anna's eyes opened. "What now" Anna groaned.

"Anna out bags are missing" Pirika shouted.

Anna's eyes widen. All her stuff was in there. Her cell, her event planner, her tickets back to Izumo, her money, her credit cards, her ID and last but not least the engagement present that Yoh gave her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's it for now so how was it please read and review!


	6. Memories

Authors note: gomen! Kesshou knows…Kesshou didn't update for a long time and Kesshou has a reason…ahem...school! Its evil I tell ya…pure evil…-glares-

Title: A Vacation to Hawaii

Chapter: Memories

"What did you say?" Anna asked.

"You heard me our bags are gone!" Macchi exclaimed.

"All my money and stuffies are in there!" Pirika sniffled.

"All my crap is in there too!" Macchi shouted.

"He's over there!" Ren glared.

"I sense another one on the left" Yoh said in a serious tone.

"I also sense another one right there" Horo said quietly as he ran after him. "Come on Tamao" Horo said as he grabbed Tamao's arm.

"Anna come on" Yoh shouted as he grabbed Anna's hand and ran after the burglar.

"Pirika lets go" Ren exclaimed as he too took Pirika's hand and ran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oww!" Anna exclaimed as she tripped and fell.

"Anna you alright?" Yoh asked as he approached her.

"Yea I'm alright" Anna said as she made a painful face.

"Hold on let me take a look."

"No!" Anna shouted.

"Why not?" You asked curiously

"Because I think I twisted it aright?" Anna snapped.

"Oh. Alright then come on!" Yoh said.

"What the hell! Are you that retarded! I twisted my ankle! And you expect me to go after that dam moronic idiot!" Anna exclaimed.

"No I mean-" Yoh didn't get to finish instead he was interrupted by Anna.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Anna exclaimed as Yoh carried her.

"Anna your ticket, your id, your money, and our engagement ring is in there" Yoh said.

"_Why is Yoh so serious all of a sudden?"_ Anna thought

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OH NO!" Pirika cried.

"What happened now?" Ren asked. "Please don't tell me that you're stopping to give another hobo money and giving me the he-needs-money speech"

"No. Its not that." Pirika cried.

"Then what is it!" Ren shouted.

"My new pumps! The heals broke!" Pirika exclaimed.

"Aghh! Gimme them!" Ren shouted as he took Pirika's other shoe and broke the heal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Pirika shrieked.

"Now you can walk in flat heals" Ren shouted as he ran ahead.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE COST ME!" Pirika grew furious.

"Five dollars" Ren said as he kept running.

"Your tux cost five dollars" Pirika mumbled.

"Fine Oy!" Ren said as he carried Pirika and speeded up.

"What have you been snacking on lately?" Ren said as he teased Pirika.

Pirika cocked an eye and stuck out her tongue at Ren.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I see him!" Horo shouted.

"I see him too" Tamao said.

"Come on" Horo said as he held Tamao's hand and ran faster.

" He's turning!" Horo said as he ran toward the dark figures.

"OOF!" The figure shouted.

"HAH I GOT YOU NOW!" The figures and Horo both exclaimed.

"Yoh?" Horo said.

"Ren?" Yoh asked puzzled.

"Horo?" Ren asked.

"Oww dam those kids can run" A dark figure said from not afar.

"You were the ones that took my fiancé's bag?" Yoh asked as he cocked an eye.

"Lord Yoh do you need assistance?" Amidamaru asked.

"No its alright I can handle it" Yoh smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Count me in" Ren smirked.

"No one gets away with my girlfriends purse" Horo snickered.

Suddenly while the girls watch in amazement the guys punched, kicked and basically killed the poor burglars.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Anna lets go back" Yoh smiled as he held Anna's bag.

"Umm…alright.." Anna murmured

There was silence. Complete silence between those two. Usually when Anna and Yoh was alone there will be a smack or a holler made by Anna. But this time it was silent.

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna asked.

"Ask away" Yoh smiled one of his goofy smiles.

"Why were you concerned about that dam engagement ring?" Anna said stiffly.

Yoh made a light laugh. Remember what happened last time when I lost the ring?"

_Flashback_

"_I'm going now Anna" Yoh said as he gulped down a big glass of orange juice and headed for the door until something grabbed his wrist._

"_Something's missing" Anna said as she cocked an eye._

"_Um…Oh my gloves oh don't worry I'll put them on later" Yoh smiled._

"_Your engagement ring" Anna said stiffly._

"_Oh snap" _

"_Yea… so where is it?" Anna asked._

"_Umm…ehehe its in the boxy thingy that it came with" Yoh laughed._

"_Oh really?" Anna asked as she took out a blue velvet box._

"_Oh hehe then it must be in the-" Yoh didn't get to finish, instead he was interrupted by Anna._

_Instead Anna took out a sharpie marker. Anna smiled._

"_Anna what are you doing with that?" Yoh asked._

_Anna started drawing a figure that looked like a ring on Yoh's fourth finger._

"_Hold still or else it will come out lump like your head" Anna snapped._

_Yoh smiled and let Anna hold his hand and drew on it._

"_Remember what happened last time when we didn't wear our rings?" Anna asked._

"_Yea…grandpa practically bored us to death with his you-know-how-important-the-ring-is speech" Yoh laughed._

"_O yea and that isn't going to happen again." Anna said as she looked up._

"_Nice ring Anna" _

"_Of course how did you think it would turn out? Like Horo's handwriting?" Anna continued. "It looks like you need a watch too" Anna smirked._

"_Anna but but-" Yoh pouted._

"_But what?" Anna glared at Yoh._

_Yoh quickly took Anna's marker and took her wrist. "But I'm going to have to draw on yours too"_

"_Yoh Asakura don't you dare" Anna gave Yoh a death glare as Yoh pressed the tip of the marker on her skin._

_End of Flashback_

Anna smiled as she looked up in the sky remembering the moment.

"Yea it was fun while it lasted." Yoh laughed.

"Fun? Lasted? Are you nuts?" Anna said as she cocked an eye.

"Yea of course remember the heart I drew on your face?" Yoh laughed.

"Yea and remember the stitches that I drew on you?" Anna asked.

Yoh laughed. "Like it was yesterday" Yoh smiled.

Anna smiled and held Yoh's hands. "You know you aren't that bad after all"

The two of them walked back to their hotel, holding hands and smiling while Anna rested her head on her fiancé's shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how was it? -smiles-


	7. Going Swimming

Author's note: I am terribly sorry for the late update sooo sorry please forgive mee

Title: A Vacation to Hawaii

Chapter: Going swimming

"AIEEE!" Pirika screamed as she woke up. She was late. Pirika was suppose to meet the gang on the beach north of the hotel but she overslept.

"What?" A voice came from the bathroom.

"You mean I'm not late, thank god" Pirika sighed as she got up and rubbed her eyes. When she looked at the clock on the wall and sighed it was only 9 and still has an hour to spare.

"I think my eardrum just killed itself because of your screaming" Macchi said as she came out of the bathroom. "Now hurry up its time to eat breakfast."

Pirika smiled and went to the bathroom. She knew today was going to be a great day because they were going swimming on the beach and the aquarium.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey grandma can I have the special" Horo asked the waitress.

"Who the hell are you calling grandma?" A voice said behind him.

Everyone turned around to see who it is. And it was no other then Keiko. Yoh was stunned to see Keiko here.

"What are you doing here ne?" Yoh asked.

"Oh I came to check on you guys and I was hoping for a happy response but the first thing I here from you guys is hey grandma can I have a special?"

"Oh…hehe…hi" Horo answered as he sank in his seat.

"Anyway come on order"

Once everyone ordered they were talking about the places they want to go and why they want to go. Almost everyone objected to Pirika's, the Aquarium.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna you seem dead" Yoh said as he smiled at Anna.

"If you won't stop poking me then you'll be dead" Anna said as she took her eyes off the magazine. They were in the beach now. There were palm trees everywhere, the bright sun was out, the water was blue and glistening, the yellow sand was perfect.

"Lets go swimming" Yoh smiled once more.

"No"

"Come on Anna"

"No"

"Please"

"The only way you can make me go swimming is if you bring the ocean to me"

Yoh smiled and then grabbed a bucket and headed for the water. Anna then went back to reading her 'how to not kill your annoying Fiancé in a week'. When Yoh came back Anna cocked an eye.

"Yoh Asakura what do you think your doing with that bucket of water?" Anna said stiffly.

"You said the only way to make you go swimming is that if I bring the ocean to you and that's water from the ocean" Yoh chuckled as he was about to pour the water on Anna.

"Yoh Asakura don't you dare" Anna said solemnly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright now all we need is a picture!" Pirika giggled as she and Tamao patted the last gunk of sand sticking out from Horo. They had buried Horo deep underneath the sand. And they dumb Ainu was still sleeping.

"Where are we going to get a camera?" Tamao wondered.

"Got one!" Macchi said as she ran over and laughed. She then handed the camera over to Pirika.

"Arigatou" Pirika smiled as she was about to take the picture when there was a loud scream.

"YOH ASAKURA GET OUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DEAD ONCE I GET YOU!" Anna shouted they all turned around to find Anna socking wet. She was casing Yoh around and of course Yoh was laughing.

"Anna it was just a joke" Yoh shouted.

"I don't care when I kill you then you can tell me" Anna exclaimed.

"But Anna"

"Don't but Anna ME!" Anna said as she kept on running. She was wearing sandals and accidentally she tripped and fell. Yoh ran over just in time to catch her. Yoh slipped his hands on Anna's waist as Ana blushed.

"Are you okay Anna?" Yoh asked.

"Yea I mean-get your dam hands off me" Anna stuttered.

Yoh smiled and then took Anna by the hand and went over to Horo where only his head was sticking out of the sand and he keeps shouting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where do we go next?" Yoh asked.

"The Aquarium" Ren mocked.

"It'll be fun!" Pirika squealed.

"Yea if we can feed Horo to the sharks" Macchi snickered.

"Har har I'm laughing" Horo mocked.

"Anyway come on lets go!" Tamao giggled as she linked arms with Anna, Pirika and ran for the aquarium which wasn't far away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow this place is better then I expected" Yoh laughed.

"Lets go see the dolphin show" Tamao smiled.

"I want to see the butterfly fish" Pirika squeaked.

"I want to see Yoh dead" Anna muttered.

"Welcome to the Hawaii Aquarium, there will be a dolphin show in 5 minutes if you want to see it please follow that group who will escort you to the dolphin show" A host said.

The gang then followed the group up to the 3rd floor then got off. When they got out of the elevator there they embarked white glistening gates and inside there were silver benches and there was a big swimming pool. There were 6 dolphins who were practicing.

---Ten Minutes Later---

"Hello Everyone I'm Kaoru and I'll be your host for today" A lady said. She scanned the audience. She then explained stuff about dolphins. And then she told them about a special thing they had today called 'swimming with the dolphins' which allows 6 audiences swim with the dolphins.

"Now lets have our 6 lucky winners!" Kaoru said happily as she read ticket numbers out loud. Surprisingly they whole sk gang got the prize.

"YAY! We get to swim with the dolphins!" Pirika squealed.

"Woopie" Anna mumbled.

"Come on" Yoh smiled as he grabbed Anna's arm and headed down by the pool.

"Lucky we didn't change and still have out bathing suits underneath" Macchi laughed as she went over to the side of the pool where Kaoru was.

"Alright now please each of you grab a piece of food from the bucket."

Everyone grabbed a piece of fish except for Anna.

"What's the matter Anna?" Yoh asked.

"There is no way no how I am going to touch that slimy thing" Anna cocked an eye.

"Here take my gloves" Yoh said as he dug in his Pocket. Anna didn't want to ruin Yoh's gloves so she has to pick up the damn fish with her own hands.

"Fine I'll pick up the damn fish" Anna irritably said.

For the past thirty minutes they learned how to tame dolphins. Anna got the chance to make the dolphins chase the ball so she threw it. Her intention was to make the dolphin go out of the gate but it was made out to air so the ball landed in the pool. Horo learned how to make the dolphin jump. Pirika just played with her dolphin. Tamao learned how to make a dolphin go back and forth. Ren didn't even touch his dolphin. And Yoh learned how to make a dolphin do a summersault. The audience clapped happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was fun!" Tamao said as she washed her hands.

"Yup so what are we going to do now Anna?" Pirika asked.

"It's my turn to pick?" Anna asked.

"Yup" Macchi answered as she flicked her hands.

"Water skiing" Anna smirked.

"Haha is it because you want to torture Ren?" Macchi asked.

Anna nodded. She knew how much the Chinese Shaman hated water because it always ruins his hair and nothing is more precious then his hair and milk to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where going water skiing" Mari said.

"Oh alright then" Yoh smiled.

"WOOT!" Horo exclaimed.

Anna waited for the Chinese shaman to respond. "Five" Anna counted down. "four…three…two…one"

"WHAT THE HELL I AM NOT GOING NEAR THE WATER!" Ren exclaimed.

"Too bad its either you stay in where the old people stay or come with us…Miss Ren" Horo laughed.

Ren gave Horo a glare. "Oh you have no idea how much I despise you"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"READY REN!" Horo asked as Red strapped himself to the skis and the rest of them are in the boat.

"Whatever" Ren mumbled.

"WHAT!" Macchi exclaimed.

"I SAID GO!" Ren shouted. The second he said it Yoh pressed on the pedal hard and made the boat go really fast. Anna and the rest of the gang looked at Ren. They all expected him to fall or collapsed but simply he was holding on and the boat was just dragging him over the water.

----30 minutes later---

"Pretty impressive" Anna said.

"Never underestimate me" Ren sent a glare to Horo.

"Now its your turn Horo" Macchi smirked as she strapped Horo's foot onto the skis.

"Wait what no wait why cant Anna go?" He was stuttered.

When Macchi threw Horo into the water Horo almost sunk.

"READY!" Pirika asked.

"NO" Horo shouted back

"TOO BAD" Anna said as she told Yoh to go. As the boat glided through the water, Horo didn't. Horo was being dragged by the boat. He was falling and then he toppled over. Everyone was laughing their heads off at the sight or Horo.


	8. Going Home

Author's note: This is the last chappie of A Vacation to Hawaii I hoped all of you guys enjoyed the story :

Title: A Vacation to Hawaii

Chapter: Going Home

"Anna?" Yoh asked as they was about to boarded on the plane.

"Hm?" Anna said as she turned around.

"You know…this vacation turned our pretty well" Yoh smiled.

Anna smiled back. It was indeed a great vacation. Unlike the last one they had.

Throughout the ride it was the last time that Yoh and Anna get to see each other until next vacation. Yoh and Anna and the others go to a different college and plus everyone has jobs and school.

---8 Hours later---

"Well this is it" Yoh smiled as he dropped Anna at her house.

Anna smiled as a tear trickled down her cheeks.

"Don't worry we'll see each other very soon" Yoh whispered as he kissed Anna. Anna kissed him back. She didn't want him to leave. She made a big mistake when she wanted to leave him for high school because she said that he will never change. But she was wrong.

"WAHHH! I DON'T WANT US TO SPLIT APART AGAIN!" Pirika sobbed as she saw Yoh and Anna parting.

"Don't worry its not like were not seeing each other for a year or so" Macchi sighed.

"Wait it is a year or so! Noooo!" Macchi shouted as she cried along with Pirika.

"We'll see each other very soon" Yoh smiled as Anna went upstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

---One week later---

It was the typical day for Anna. It was time to go to school now. She got up and got dressed. Her normal red bandana over her blond hair. And her school uniform. She then got her school books and went out the door.

Anna did make some new friends at school but they weren't the same. She missed Yoh and his tactics to make her laugh. Tamao's cooking. Pirika's screams even though they make her get irritated. She missed swinging her itako beads around Horo's neck. She missed everyone.

"Anna pay attention in class" The teacher stated as Anna's eyes darted to the teacher. This wasn't the usual thing that the teachers would say to her. This was the usual thing that teachers would say to Yoh.

**RINNGG!**

The bell had rung. It was already fifth period and everyone went to lunch. Anna sighed. It was just like a typical school day for her.

"Ren you are so obnoxious. Yeesh you cant even stop showing off for about like 5 seconds" A voice said sounding so familiar.

"I'm just hallucinating" Anna thought.

"PIRIKA GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW WITH MY WALLET!" Another voice shouted.

"Onii-chan I want ice-cream!" A girlish voice said as she ran across the cafeteria.

"Don't worry Horo everything is going to be alright Pirika will give back your wallet." Another voice said. Anna stopped dead in her tracks, She know that voice. She can recognize it anywhere. Anna turned around to see her old school friends dressed in her school uniforms.

"Hey Anna" Macchi smiled as she gave Anna a big hug.

"Anna-chan!" Tamao smiled as she gave Anna a hug also.

"ANNA!" Pirika squealed as she ran over to Anna.

"Anna didn't I tell you that we'll see each other soon?" Yoh smiled as he gave Anna a kiss. Everyone gasped. It was just like high school. When the girls knew that Anna and Yoh were engaged they would shout, scream, and cry.

"Five…four…three…two…" Macchi counted down.

"Ashiteru" Anna cried as she dug her head into Yoh's chest.

"I love you too Anna" Yoh smiled as he hugged Anna.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The fan girls screamed as they saw Anna with Yoh. IT was just like old times…just like old times…


End file.
